In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
According to the American Diabetes Association, diabetes is the fifth-deadliest disease in the United States and kills more than 213,000 people a year, the total economic cost of diabetes in 2002 was estimated at over $132 billion dollars. One out of every 10 health care dollars is spent on diabetes and its complications. The risk of developing type I juvenile diabetes is higher than virtually all other chronic childhood diseases. Since 1987 the death rate due to diabetes has increased by 45 percent, while the death rates due to heart disease, stroke, and cancer have declined.
A critical component in managing diabetes is frequent blood glucose monitoring. Currently, a number of systems exist for self-monitoring by the patient. Most fluid analysis systems, such as systems for analyzing a sample of blood for glucose content, comprise multiple separate components such as separate lancing, transport, and quantification portions. These systems are bulky, and often complicated and confusing for the user. These systems require significant user intervention. Current systems are not discreet, which, under certain social circumstances, may result in diabetics not monitoring their glucose levels.
Attempts have been made in the past to take steps toward automation of the testing process. Specifically, the Sof-Tact® System offered by Medisense in the early 2000s had the capability to test automatically at alternate sites without any user intervention, but only after each lancet and test strip had been manually loaded into the device. The device is configured for handheld operation only and is rather large. This meter is no longer available on the market.
A device similar to the Soft-Tact® device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0138588 A1. This device attempts to integrate all the functions required to complete a glucose test into one device. This device however still requires the user to load a lancet and a test strip prior to each individual testing event. This device is also configured for handheld operation only.
This device is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0010134 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,633 B2 uses a spring, or motor driven mechanism to apply pressure around the target wound area. However, the device therein is not a fully integrated system. From the description it appears that the user must insert a new lancet and test strip assembly for each test. Another disadvantage of the device is configured only for handheld operation.
In summary, most current systems that are not integrated and thus involve many pieces that are not convenient and make the test difficult to perform discreetly. Other current devices that may be somewhat integrated but still require significant user intervention, are not discreet, and require more than one device to complete the test.